


Blood and SIlver

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Series: That Damn Arrow [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Shot Through The Heart, arrow fic - Freeform, post 2.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattie had never expected their fun to be brought to such a grinding halt. She never dreamed she would be dragging her dying sister home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and SIlver

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. That happened. Couldn't resist. Might do another. Who knows. Haven't written Mattie before which is a crime because her and Carmilla's dynamic is gold. Might play around with this more. Let me know what y'all think.

They never meant to hurt anyone. Not really. It was a game. Bite a few freshmen, wreak havoc, and taunt the juiced up drones. Carmilla did not even drag the freshman far and only had her teeth through his shirt. It was his own fault for fainting just at the sight of her fangs. Though Mattie supposed her appearing right behind her in a whirl of black smoke did not help matters. She wanted to really toy with the boy, make an example out of him, but Carmilla had told her no. She could practically hear that human cockroach speaking through her, but Mattie cared for her little monster more than she despised the budding journalist and so she loped behind her sister as they dragged the boy through the quad.

Students scattered as they passed, screeching and leaping on to tables when they could not run away fast enough, afraid that they were next. Mattie sneered at all of them, teeth bared and glinting brightly. She ached to take one down, just for a small snack, but she was not in the mood for more of Carmilla’s brooding and dark looks. They were back to having fun, revenge borne amusement, her favorite kind, and Mattie was loathe to have it end. The breezed past more students entering the cafeteria and she could hardly contain her delight, laughter shaking through her frame.

Carmilla, however, did not slow, and Mattie was forced to quicken her pace to keep up with the panther. Luckily they did not venture much farther, only darting a little ways into the woods on the edge of campus. With a mighty jerk of her jaw, the sleek panther tossed the unconscious freshman a few yards away, his head just barely missing a great oak. After a few licks of her fur in what Mattie knew was an effort to rid herself of the taste of the beer drenched boy and a few playful tackles, the duo rolling around and huffing in laughter with the other, Carmilla shifted back, stretching her limbs. Mattie followed suit, grinning at her sister. She had not seen her so happy or alive in quite a long time, though she did not miss the heavy weight just beyond her eyes, the one reserved for the annoying peppy girl back in the apartment.

“What’ll it be next, darling? Should we find the drunken fool a friend to wander around with? I’d hate for the poor boy to get lonely out here. Or maybe we should just crash the party he was staggering away from.” She danced closer, throwing an arm about the younger vampire’s shoulder.

“You’re still hungry, aren’t you? Could always grab dinner. And desert.” As Carmilla smirked, her voice slow and light, Mattie nearly squealed, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“Sounds marvelous. The party might still be a good option then. By the looks of our friend over there, they’re all probably well along. I don’t think I’d mind a bit of a buzz.” She made to move, arm still squeezing Carmilla’s shoulder, attempting to lead them back to campus but her sister paused, looking up at her apologetically.

“I still have a headache from our last night out. I think I’m good on vodka blood shots. Next time, let’s try and find some classier drinkers. Or at least one’s with slightly less shitty alcohol.”

“Of course. Lead the way then.” Her hand danced down to grasp Carmilla’s, spinning her away with ease.

“How about some terrified alchemy nerds? My treat.” The countess bowed, smirk back in full force. She straightened, arms wide still from the exaggerated bow, and then crumpled, her eyebrows shooting up almost comically as she fell. Mattie had missed the movement behind her, the sound of an object tearing through the air coming much too late. She felt it push the air beside her arm before she even recognized its existence. They had to have been using the trees to their advantage. With winter upon them there were no leaves to crush underfoot, making their ambush silent. Mattie rushed forward, draping Carmilla’s arm around her shoulder as she lifted her mid run. She noted absently that there were at least three attackers behind her, most likely Summers. A hail of arrows followed her movements but she escaped without further injury, Carmilla clinging to her.

“Stop it! Don’t touch it!” She shoved her sister’s weak attempt at removing the arrow away, pulling her tighter to her side. As they ducked around the Xerxes building she slowed, carefully scanning the area before settling Carmilla against the brick wall. She took a deep breath and before the wounded vampire could process what was going on or choke out a “What the hell, Mattie,” Mattie snapped the silver shaft near the base of the wound, wincing as Carmilla groaned.

“What the _fuck_ , Mattie?” Despite her obvious ire, the words held little punch, spoken weakly and with little breath. Her eyes drooped as her head wobbled forward, her skin turning an even sicklier pallor.

“I know you don’t have much experience with arrow wounds, _Countess_ Karnstein, but I’ve stabilized the wound. Now c’mon, let’s get out of this hellhole once and for all.” She peeled her sister off of the wall as carefully as she could, draping Carmilla over her shoulder yet again, but she only made it past a few more buildings before the weakened vampire pulled on her arm, her head lolling to the side but her face drawn into a look of concentration.

“You…you have to take me to Laura…” Her voice was even more broken than before, already sounding more akin to a death rattle than Mattie was comfortable with.

“That _child_ did this to you. She may not have fired the arrow but she might as well have nocked it herself.” The words were barely out of her mouth before they had lost all of their bite. She knew she had already lost. Carmilla probably wanted to make some dramatic, romantic speech and Mattie could not bear to deny her and logically, she knew that Laura was their best chance. Though the thought made her sluggish heart pound and sent ice dripping through her veins, she was not sure Carmilla could make it off campus without intervention. The Summer’s aim had been true.

“L-Laura…I have to see Laura. Please, Mattie.” She rolled her head up, eyes barely open, but her gaze pierced Mattie regardless. With a shaky breath and a gentle hand through her hair, Mattie switched directions, bounding for Maman’s apartment.

The girl had killed Carmilla before. She only hoped that this time they would not have to bring her back. The silver dug into her hand and though it burned, the limp body against hers seared her more than any blessed metal could.


End file.
